hellokittyonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
There are eight skills in Hello Kitty Online that are broken down into two section. The first part encompasses the skills used to harvest materials as well as maintain your farm. Initial Harvesting Skills: *Farming *Gathering *Lumbering (called Woodcutting ingame) *Mining The second section encompasses the skills used to create (craft) new items from materials that you got from raw material sources or some that drop from creatures as well as those you harvested on your farm. Crafting / Processing Skills: *Forging (mostly of wands and tools) *Carpentry (furniture and paint) *Cooking (food and drinks, but also fertilizer) *Sewing (clothes and accessories to wear, as well as dye) Other skills As you can see there is no skill/s for "fighting". Every fight is decided only by the equipment (wands, clothes and more) used by your character - and the general char-level is the pre-condition for being able to use better and better equipment. You can raise the char-level by gaining experience-points with every quest you solve and every skill-action too. Rising up levels Your character will get some skill-points as well as experience-points whenever performing one of the actions above - growing plants on the farm, plucking parts of plants, hacking wood or digging; but also by crafting. The amount of points gained depend on the level of your character and either the material gathered or the crafting recipe. Your active pet (you have to take it out therefore) will also gain one experience-point per harvesting-action of your character. Crafting-skills as well as gathering or growing plants on your farm will not provide your pet with experience. It is important to train your skills to be able to equip better tools. Tools of higher levels are needed to harvest from sources with the congruent level. And you will need rising levels of materials to complete your quests, to get on with the storyline and to be able to explore all areas of Hello Kitty Online. Hello Kitty Online will sometimes require you to grind quite a bit more than you will need to do just for fulfilling quests. Without training skills by gathering and crafting some extra-time you won't be able to solve all the quests. Level-Caps As of May 2010 the characters in HKO can only advance up to skill-level 15 in every harvesting-skill and to maximum level 8 in every crafting-skill. But harvesting-actions of a higher level will still give some experience-points even after reaching the maximum in skill-points. The maximum general character-level is 35. Components Most crafting recipes will require you to first produce some components out of raw materials and using these components to craft the end-product from. You will be able to buy several components at Material Shops in larger cities, so you will not have to grind as much as you might think before even reaching the first city, London. But later on grinding will get more and more neccessary, more than in 2009 when even high-level components could be bought at Material Shops ingame... Category:Skills Category:Farming Category:Gathering Category:Lumbering Category:Mining Category:Forging Category:Crafting Category:Cooking Category:Sewing